In the middle of the night
by nereid24
Summary: Hermione is seeks Ron out every Tuesday night for a little warmth and support. Ron is not sure how to react. Update every Monday. Originally meant to have only 2 chapters but now been extended to 3.
1. The most important question

**I do not own Harry Potter**

_Was I out of my head  
Or was I out of my mind  
How could have ever been so blind?  
I was waiting for an indication it was hard to find  
Don't matter what I say only what I do  
I never mean to do bad things to you  
So quiet but I finally woke up  
If you're sad then it's time you spoke up, too_

_**Out of my head- by Fastball**_

She came to him every Tuesday night.

He wasn't sure why it was only ever on Tuesday and he never asked her. She would creep into his bed, not saying a word, lay her head on his chest and hold him tight. He would hold her close to his body, taking in her scent, a mixture of apples and vanilla, probably from her shampoo. It drove him crazy sometimes.

The first time it had happened, he had stared at her wide eyed, not sure what she expected him to do.

She had merely stared back at him until she shyly put her arms around his body and lay her head on his chest. Following her lead, he let his arms move around her and gradually he felt her relax and fall asleep. He didn't catch a wink of sleep that night.

They never spoke of it in the morning.

Yet he wondered why it was always Tuesday that she came to him. Each time he built up his courage to ask her but somehow he didn't know how to approach the subject. Especially not when it was close to midnight and she lay next to him, trembling and obviously searching for his warmth and support.

On the fourth Tuesday, he built up his courage to ask her.

And when she came to his room and lay down next to him he cleared his throat to ask the questions burning at the back of his throat, ready to come spilling out of his mouth.

He heard the crinkle of his bed sheet and the sigh of the pillow as she laid her head on it. He heard the beat of his own heart, thudding so loudly he was surprised she didn't comment on it. He swallowed once, hoping that she would not react badly to his question, that she would not think that he didn't want her to be here with him, like this, close and in each other's arms.

'_Ask her, ask her, ask her…' _the words kept repeating in his head until he finally heard himself ask her.

"Why?"


	2. The vaguest answer

Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by

Try- by Pink

He felt her jump and closed his eyes in embarrassment. Merlin, he spoke so loud he frightened even himself.

She moved up to look at him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Why do you come to me every Tuesday night?" he swallowed nervously.

She smiled at him gently.

"Do you want me not to come then?"

"NO!" he shouted out and then a quieter "No, I want you to…come to me I mean".

"Calm down Ron", she chuckled.

She moved up to sit on the bed.

"How long now since I've, you know…?" She asked him.

"Err, 4 weeks about now I guess".

She paused, moving her fingers lightly on the bed covers, her eyes staring at nothing, deep in thought.

"I feel safe around you Ron, that's why."

"But why is it every Tuesday? Why not Monday or Wednesday or Saturday? What's so special about Tuesday? I mean don't get me wrong, I love having you here, next to me but is it something I should worry about?"

"No, it's nothing to worry about" she sighed deeply.

Ron was not convinced and Hermione seemed to see this because she went on.

"It's the memories Ron", and when he continued to look at her she went on "Memories of the war".

"Oh" said Ron, feeling stupid that he didn't have any better words to say. He was still confused though and it seemed Hermione realized that because she opened her mouth to speak again, saying the two words that made Ron's stomach drop.

"Malfoy Manor" she said.

"The dreams come to me every Tuesday Ron, I have no idea why but it's always on that day".

He pulled her close to him, letting her head rest on his chest, letting her hear his heartbeat, hoping that the gesture was enough for now to let her know that he loved her and that he wanted to keep holding her close and that she wouldn't have to fear Tuesday nights ever because he would always be here for her.

"I think that maybe you need to speak to someone about this, someone who knows a spell or potion that can make this disappear".

He felt her stiffen and move slightly away from him.

"No Ron, I can't talk about it to anyone"

"Why not? You've spoken to me about it"

"You are different"

"How am I different?"

"You were there, that's how!"

"Harry was there too, I don't see you jumping into his bed and telling him!"

Ron regretted saying the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Fine" she said, turning away from him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hermione, I didn't mean…"

"No Ron, you obviously did. There's a reason I am not in Harry's bed and if you are too daft to realize this then it's obvious that I am wasting my time" and saying that she jumped up and ran from the room.

"_Shit, shit, shit_…" was all Ron could think to say.

"Shit"


	3. A suitable solution

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._

_These words-By Natasha Bedingfield_

He found her a few minutes later, out in the garden, sitting down on the front steps and staring into the darkness.

He knew she felt him behind her, the stiffening of her back giving her away.

"Hermione…"he began, but he had no idea what he was supposed to say to make it all better.

"It's okay, Ron. You don't have to explain".

Ron didn't know what to say to this either. He cursed himself, lacking the words he needed to make this all ok again.

"I didn't mean any of those things I said, you know. I guess I meant some of them but not the part about you jumping into bed with…."

"I know. It's okay, really"

"Ok"

He sat down next to her, not to close but near enough to catch her scent. He felt her shiver and shifted closer to her, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"I love nights like this, when it seems as if the entire world just exists right here, on the front steps and it's just the two of us" she said.

He grinned at her, happy and relieved that she was making an attempt at normal conversation.

"If you want, it can be just the two of us you know" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Very funny Ron" but she smiled as she said it, laughter blooming in her eyes.

They continued to sit in companionable silence until Hermione began to speak again.

"When I have the nightmares, I don't dream of the torture I went through…I dream of you being taken away from me, taking my place and Fenrir ripping into your flesh and…" she couldn't continue, a sob escaping and she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Hermione…" he said and began to reach for her but she batted his hands away and took a few deep breaths.

"I come to you every Tuesday because I need to check for myself that you are okay. I mean I know deep down you are, but it's this irrational fear that makes me come upstairs anyway".

She finally allowed him to put his arms around her and she leaned against him. He could feel her rubbing her face against his collar, drying the tears that had suddenly crept up on her.

"I have nightmares too, you know" he said.

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"What are they about?" she asked.

"Oh the usual, Voldemort trying to kill us all, you know" he grinned at her while saying it. "But I then think about all the happy memories and somehow I feel better after a while.

"What are the happy memories you think of?"

He looked at her for a long moment until he finally stood up and said "Why don't we create a happy memory right now, eh?"

Her eyes widened slightly but she accepted his outstretched hand and let him guide her to the bottom of the stairs and onwards towards the garden.

He brought her close to his body, her hand resting in his, her head fitting perfectly on his shoulder and began to hum a song that he heard Hermione sing on a few occasions when she thought no one was paying attention.

"Oh Ron" she exclaimed. "How do you know this song?"

"I don't" he chuckled. "I've heard you sing it a couple of times though and it's stuck on somehow. Go on then, tell me the name, I know you are longing to" he grinned.

She swayed with him for a couple of seconds before she leaned up on her toes and whispered the words, her breath causing him to shiver slightly "Walk through this world with me…it's the name of the song".

Ron didn't respond, the fact that Hermione's lips were very close to his ear putting his mind and body on high alert.

He could hear her softly singing the words and closed his eyes, concentrating on her voice.

"_Walk through this world with me,  
Go where I go  
Share all my dreams with me,  
I need you so  
In life we search and some of us __find__  
I've looked for you a long, long time_

_And now that I've found you,_  
_New horizons I see_  
_Come take my hand_  
_And walk through this world with me"_

He continued humming until he felt her move slightly and looking down at her was surprised to feel her lips suddenly on his.

The kiss turned passionate in a matter of a few seconds. His hands roamed all over her body, not wanting to miss a single opportunity of feeling what her body felt like.

He lowered her to the ground, until he was on top of her, grinding into her and moaning out her name several times.

He had no concept of time and was surprised to look down and notice that his shirt was several feet away from him, lying right next to Hermione's bra.

He gulped, did he take off her bra unknowingly or did she? And why was it so important to know who had taken what off when she was lying there half naked.

He swooped down to take a nipple into his mouth, suckling gently on the hardened nub.

His hand travelled down until he cupped her and moved his index finger just at the opening of her vagina, slowly rubbing her in circles.

"I can't wait to put my mouth where my finger is right now" he murmured.

He felt her move slightly and he stopped, looking down at her and seeing if she was okay with this new turn of events.

"Ron, we shouldn't be doing this here"

He scrambled off her suddenly, embarrassed that he had taken this so far, he should have known she would have wanted to go slow.

"Where are you going?" she frowned.

"I thought you wanted to stop"

"No, I said we shouldn't be doing this here…in the open, where anyone could see us. But if you don't want to do this…" she continued, worry creeping into her tone.

"No, I do…Merlin, of course I do. You are so beautiful. I can't wait to touch you and see you completely naked and…if you don't hurry up I might just make love to you right now".

She was already putting on her clothes and he grabbed her hand once they were dressed and pulled her into the house and up to his bedroom.

20 minutes later, both of them were lying on the bed, panting heavily.

"Hermione?"

"Yes"

"If we do this every Tuesday, I don't think you need to worry about nightmares anymore".

"Ron, let's just say that I'll be here every Tuesday…and Wednesday and Thursday and every freaking day of the week if you can do what you just did to me" and saying that she rolled on top of him again, completely starkers and awarding him with a perfect view of her breasts.

"So do you want to make love to me again Ron Weasley" she said, smiling down at him.

"_Yes, yes, yes"_ he thought.

"Yes".


End file.
